dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep. 13: Prison Break
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just aparody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP!" "We saw our campers get into the Christmas spirit when they competed in a Christmas themed challenge". "We saw Lova's evil side when she formed a alliance with Blala, hehe". "This soon caused friction among Blala and Prynce, which however would cause Prynce's elmination". "What to learn from this?" "Don't cross Blala". "Will Blala and Lova's alliance prove to dominate?" "Or will it fall flat?' "find out on tonight's exciting episode of Total...Drama...DBZRP!" Having went home to celebrate the holidays, the campers return by boat to the island, going back to madness. Luka: "Going back to this stupid island totally sucks". "It felt good being home for a week". 9k: "Yep, being home for a week was awesome". Luka: "Me and my family went ice skating and enjoyed hot chocolate, it was beautiful". Blala: "Pfft, it was alright". 9k: "I bet it was, but not as beautiful as your eyes", 9k says as he leans in for a kiss. Luka: "EW!", Luka says as she slaps 9k out the boat. Tre: "Haha:, Tre chuckles at 9k. Gohan: "Man you're getting nowhere with Luka", Gohan says helping 9k out the water. Tre: "How many times has she rejected you?" 9k: "Counting tonight, ummm..127". Gohan: "Wow, persistent much?" Tre: "Try doing something nice for her instead of leaning in for a kiss everytime", Tre says. "She isn't gonna be the least bit into you if you keep hitting on her like that". 9k: "Maybe you-", 9k is suddenly cut off by the sounds of police sirens. Gohan: "Oh crap the cops!", Gohan says hiding. The boats then surround the campers boat as a policeman steps out one of the boats. Police Chief: "Put your hands out where I can see them", he says through a megaphone. Zane: "What's going on?!", Zane says frightened. Police Chief: "Cuff em boys", he says. Luka: "We didn't do anything!" Police Officer: "Tell it do the judge". The police squad then load the 13 campers into the police boats, blindfolding them. Blala: "What the heck are the blindfolds for?!" Police Chief: "So you don't know where to escape our facility". Blala: "*gulp* The campers then arrive at a large prison facility, as the police remove their blindfolds. 9k: "Oh crap, I can't go to jail!", 9k says as he attempts to run away before getting tased to sleep. Blala: "HAH!", Blala laughs before getting hit with a night stick. Police Chief: "Take em in", the chief says as he takes the campers inside the facility. Lova: "This has to be one of Chris's stupid challenges", Lova says irritated. The campers are then brought in front of a big screen where Chris appears on the monitor. Chris: "Welcome back campers", he says. "How was everyone?" Blala: "Piss off". Chris: "That's great". "Anyway, welcome to today's challenge", he says. "While you were away, a super prison was built here on the island, your challenge is to attempt what every prisoner tries to do, ESCAPE!". Everyone: "*gasp*" Chris: "Each of you will be placed in cells in the prison with another one of your teammates, where Chef will be guarding you". "Your challenge is to take the key from Chef without him noticing and free your other teammates". "Watch out though, because if you get caught, you get thrown in th Break room". Gohan: "The break room?". Chris: "Yeah where we break you, hehe". Zane: "*gulp*" Chris: "First team to escape the prison with all their teammates win today's challenge". "While the losing team will be sending someone home". "Good luck". Luka: "Wait, are these real prisoners in here?", Luka ask. Chris: "Uhhhh....bye!", Chris says as the screen goes blank. Chef: "You heard him maggots, get to your cells now!", Chef says. The campers are then placed in their cells with Chef walking by whistling the show's theme. 9k: "D-do you here that?" Gohan: "Here what?" 9k: "The walls, the walls are closing in". "WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN HERE!", 9k yells. Gohan Confessional: "Five minutes in this place in I get the crazy cellmate, *sigh*". Gohan: "Get a hold of yourself", Gohan says slapping 9k. "We just have to get the key from Chef", Gohan smiles. Meanwhile Lova is pacing in her cell with her cellmate Gogeta. Lova: "I have to find a way outta here", she says. Cool Gogeta: "No sweat, we'll get that key in no time". Lova: "Yeah right". Cool Gogeta: "The key is hanging from Chef's belt", "All we have to do is grab it when he's not looking". Meanwhile Tre is trapped in his cell with his cellmate Azusa. Tre: "There has to be some way to steal the keys from chef", Tre says. Azusa: "Relax Tre, we'll get the key", Azusa says. "Meanwhile lets enjoy this wonderful moment together", she says wrapping herself around Tre. Tre Confessional: "Azusa doesn't seem to be getting the picture that me and her will never happen". "She needs to grt her head in the game". 9k: "There has to be some way outta here", 9k says. Gohan: "I'm sure I can-BINGO!", Gohan says as he finds a vent in his cell. "And this is the reason talk show host don't", design cells for prisons". "Follow me", he says to 9k as he climbs in the vent. Gohan then drops out the vent outside the cells and grabs chef's keys without him looking". Gohan: "Piece of cake", Gohan whispers. 9k: "GREAT JOB GOHAN!", 9k accidently yells as he alerts Chef. Gohan: "Idiot", Gohan says as he runs from Chef. Meanwhile Lova eagerly awaits to get out the cells. Cool Gogeta: "Hey Lova I've been meaning to ask you". Lova: "What?" Gogeta: "Are you working with someone on the other team?", Gogeta ask. Lova is then shocked when he ask this as she turns to him. "What would make you think that?" Gogeta: "First off I realized that you have been talking to Blala a lot recently, and second I realized that you had a little something to do with Prynce's elimination when I saw you light that chimney". Lova: "So". Gogeta: "Putting two and two together makes me think that you are working with Blala". Lova then gulps. Gogeta: "But I could just be overexaggerrating", Gogeta says. Lova: "Phew". Lova Confessional: "Gogeta is now onto me and Blala". "I got to keep my alliance a secret to stay in this thing". "And to do that I must rid myself of all precautions". Chef then continues to chase Gohan as they run into some sort of computer room. Standing in front of a board of controls, Gohan escapes Chef's grasp, with Chef accidently hitting the Release all prisoners button. Chef: "Oh no the prisoners are released!", Chef yells. Gohan: "Who would put a button like that in a prison?", Gohan ask. Chef then runs into the halls but is trampled by a bunch of prisoners and the campers. Lova then almost runs past him, but grabs his handcuffs and smiles wickedly. A prison riot then breaks loose as fights also start to happen. 9k: "Let's get the heck outta here", 9k says running. Chris: "Campers you are in danger, escape through the entrance to escape and so we can get the heck outta here!" With all the chaos, Lova takes this oppurtunity to handcuff Gogeta to another prisoner, leaving him behind. Lova: "Come on Gogeta", Lova says racing to win the challenge. Gogeta then notices he is handcuffed to a prisoner, and the prisoners realize that fresh meat is handcuffed to a prisoner. Prisoner: "Get em", a prisoner says as they all jump Cool Gogeta. Meanwhile Juicy Lasagna manage to reach their destination first. Tre: "Yes we won!" Chris: "Not quite, seems as if you're missing a teammate". Tre: "Huh". Cool Gogeta: "HELP ME!", Cool Gogeta yells escaping the prisoners with a black eye and broken arm with him reaching the others with the prisoners following behind. Chris: "I told the producers this challenge was a bad idea!". "Anyway Stinky Alfredo win by default, and the cops should be on their way so EVERYONE ON THE BOAT!", Chris says as they escape the mob of prisoners. ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "Wow campers what a night", Chris says. "We have to do this again sometime". Juicy Lasagna: "NO!" Chris: "I was just kidding geez". "Anyway, you cast your votes and someone will be going home tonight". "If you do not recieve a marshmallow you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers out of here". "First marshmallow goes to.....Tre". Tre: "Phew". Chris: "Azusa and Miri you`re safe too". "Also Zane, and Cailee are safe too". " Now this is the final marshmallow, and that marshmallow goes tool.....Lova". Cool Gogeta: "What!?" Tre: "Sorry bro". Cool Gogeta: "I swear I have no idea how I got handcuffed, it had to be someone against me". "It had to be Lova!", Gogeta says as he is handcuffed and carried away by Chef to be thrown on the Boat of Losers. Cool Gogeta: "Don't trust Lova!", Gogeta says riding off on the boat. Tre: "Hmmm?" Chris: "What a exciting episode". "Who will get the boot next?" "And will my paycheck be doubled for today's events?" "Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA....DBZRP!"